


Seeing through the Masks of Daisy Wells

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Sometimes it seems as though Daisy's pretenses never completely come down (pre-DSS). Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 4, "Four Hard Shells".
Relationships: Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells
Kudos: 7
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Seeing through the Masks of Daisy Wells

"What's Daisy _really_ like?"

Amina's question threw me, I must admit. I tried to answer it, paused, reconsidered, and then decided I had better clarify a few things.

For all its initial simplicity, answering the question of what Daisy Wells 'is like' takes rather a bit of work.

"What specifically do you want to know?" I asked.

Amina's cheeks grew a little red with the beginnings of a blush and I wondered if I should have been a little more sensitive with my own question. I knew, after all, that the looks I saw Amina giving Daisy whenever Daisy wasn't watching (and let me tell you, Daisy's attention drifts to Amina more than she might like to admit) were much like those Daisy had sent in Martita's direction while we were at the theatre.

Daisy thought she was more careful now but it truly was the one area where she was almost embarrassingly transparent. Really, the only reason no-one else had realised was because any type of affection beyond friendship was considered a pash, which was just about acceptable (as long as one didn't discuss it at any length), or simply not acknowledged at all. I find the English are funny about things like that and I'm not entirely sure I shall ever understand it.

"Well..." Amina started hesitantly. "Some of the others say that Daisy slips in and out of personas much like one might do outfits. I thought that if anyone knew who the real Daisy was beneath all those defenses, it would be you. I want to know how to tell if I'm talking to the real Daisy instead of one of the masks she uses to wall herself away from us all."

I was flattered that Amina seemed to think that, without a doubt, I would have the answer to her question. I wasn't quite so confident. Everything I thought I had seen the very last twist or puzzle in the mystery that was so often Daisy Wells, she would reveal something else that caught me off-guard.

"Daisy is..." However was I to answer that?

I almost didn't. I almost laughed and told Amina that I really didn't know who the true Daisy was and, quite frankly, I wasn't sure that anyone ever would, but she was looking at me so hopefully I couldn't bare to let her down.

"Daisy is bits of every persona she shows you," I said eventually, "the good and the not so good. As peculiar as it may sound, you'll know she's letting you get close when you start to see how messy and complicated a person she really is. It's the people who don't get close who only see the one mask Daisy wants them to see."

Amina cleared her throat in embarrassment. "What makes you think I want to get close to Daisy?"

I just smiled and breezed over her question. "It takes time. You'll get there."

"Right, well... Thank you," Amina said, "that's helpful."

Amina must have only have walked ten metres or so from me when Daisy's voice, right by my ear, made me jump. "What did Amina want?"

I glared at Daisy but she was too busy watching Amina to notice. There was that look again. Daisy must have sensed me watching her because she stood up straight and turned around so she couldn't see Amina.

"Nevermind her, we have far more interesting things to be getting on with."

And I'm sure Daisy knew that _I knew_ she was doing a dreadful job of feigning disinterest but we both pretended that it hadn't happened. I was pretty sure they'd both get there without my help.

And if not? Well, I'd gotten pretty good at giving Daisy a solid nudge from time to time as well.


End file.
